PBS KIDS
PBS Kids is the Children's programming block on PBS. First introduced as PTV Park in 1994, it became PBS Kids in 1999. From 1999 to 2005 and again since 2017, there has been a PBS Kids channel given to local affiliates. 1989-1999 Before 1994, there was no full time Children's programming on PBS. Other than the daily airtimes of Mr. Rodgers and Sesame Street, there was no formal Children's programming block. In 1994, PBS launched the PTV brand for the Ready to Learn service. Included with the PTV brand was the P Pals, who were Animated Characters designed to the P Head that is used on the PBS logo. Older children were entertained by music videos. Even today, the people who weren't around for his branding can view what the indents looked like on You tube. 1999-2004 On September 5th 1999, the PTV brand was retired and the next day the PBS Kids Brand was born. From 1999 to 2005 there was the PBS kids channel. The programming was for kids three to eight years old. The bookworm bunch was added in 2000 which was a reading development block. PBS Kids go, Styled as PBS Kids GO! Was launched in 2004 and was a block of programming for older children. 2004-Present The former PBS Kids network was shut down in 2005 due to the launch of PBS Kids Sprout. There was supposed to be a PBS Kids GO! Channel in 2006, but that never stableized and it never even happened. In 2013, PBS Kids was added to the roku player and PBS Kids Go was deleted from PBS kids. The new PBS Kids angel launced in 2017. Affiliates Operator Original network Local channel17 Relaunched network18 Alabama 10.2 WBIQ Birmingham Alabama Public Television January 2017 - present 41.2 WIIQ Demopolis 02.2 WDIQ Dozier 36.2 WFIQ Florence 25.2 WHIQ Huntsville 43.2 WGIQ Louisville 42.2 WEIQ Mobile 26.2 WAIQ Montgomery 7.2 WCIQ Mount Cheaha Alaska 7.4 KAKM Anchorage Alaska Public Telecommunications pending 9.8 KUAC-TV Fairbanks University of Alaska Fairbanks Arkansas 9.3 KETG Arkadelphia Arkansas Educational Television Network January 2017 - present 12.3 KETZ El Dorado 13.3 KAFT Fayetteville 19.3 KTEJ Jonesboro 2.3 KETS Little Rock 6.3 KEMV Mountain View Arizona 8.4 KAET Phoenix January 2017 - present 6.2 KUAT-TV Tuscon Arizona Public Media 2003-2005 2005-2017 California 13.5 KEET Eureka January 2017 - present 18.2 KVPT Fresno 50.5 KOCE-TV Huntington Beach 06.4 KVIE Sacramento 15.4 KPBS San Diego 54.4 KQEH San Jose Northern California Public Broadcasting819 2003 - January 15, 2017 January 16, 2017 - present 25.3 KQET Watsonville 58-2 KLCS Los Angeles Los Angeles Unified School District current Colorado 6.2 KRMA-TV Denver Rocky Mountain PBS pending 20.2 KRMU Durango 18.2 KRMJ Grand Junction 8.2 KTSC Pueblo 24.2 KRMZ Steamboat Springs District of Columbia 26.3 WETA-TV Washington Greater Washington Educational Telecommunications Association 2007-8current 32.2 WHUT-TV Howard University January 2017 - present Connecticut 49.4 WEDW Bridgeport LocusPoint Networks pending 65.4 WEDY New Haven 24.4 WEDH Hartford Connecticut PTV pending 53.4 WEDN Norwich Florida 30.5 WGCU Fort Myers Florida Gulf Coast University January 2017 - present 7.5 WJCT Jacksonville 2.4 WPBT Miami South Florida PBS 24.3 WUCF-TV Orlando 56.4 WFSG Panama City Florida State University 11.4 WFSU-TV Tallahassee 23.4 WSRE Pensacola Pensacola Junior College pending 3.2 WEDU Tampa 42.3 WXEL-TV West Palm Beach South Florida PBS 16.2 WUSF-TV Tampa currently Georgia Cable 22 APS (evenings)20 Atlanta Atlanta Public Schools September 6, 1999 - 2005 8.4 WGTV Athens Georgia Public Broadcasting January 2017 - present 18.4 WNGH-TV Chatworth 29.4 WMUM-TV Cochran 28.4 WJSP-TV Columbus 25.4 WACS-TV Dawson 14.4 WABW-TV Pelham 9.4 WVAN-TV Savannah 8.4 WXGA-TV Waycross 20.4 WCES-TV Wrens Hawaii 11.2 KHET Honolulu Hawaii Public Television current 10.2 KMEB Wailuku Idaho 04-5 KAID Boise Idaho State Department of Education21 July 2017 26-5 KCDT Coeur D'Alene 12-5 KUID-TV Moscow 10-5 KISU-TV Pocatello 13-5 KIPT Twin Falls Illinois 11.4 WTTW Chicago Window to the World Communications January 2017 - present 47.2 WTVP Peoria22 Illinois Valley Public Telecommunications Corporation January 16, 2017 - present 12.2 WILL-TV Urbana21 University of Illinois 08.5 WSIU-TV Carbondale Southern Illinois University pending 19.5 WUSI-TV Olney Indiana 30-4 WTIU Bloomington Indiana University .3 current (12pm-06pm) TIU Family pending 39-2 WFWA Fort Wayne Fort Wayne Public TV January 2017 - present 20-2 WFYI Indianapolis Metropolitan Indianapolis Public Broadcasting pending 34-3 WNIT South Bend Michiana Public Broadcasting 22-3 WVUT Vincennes January 2017 - present Iowa 32.4 KBIN-TV Council Bluffs Iowa Public Television current (all .2) IPTV Learn (10p-05p) pending 36.4 KQIN Davenport 11.4 KDIN-TV Des Moines 21.4 KTIN Fort Dodge 12.4 KIIN Iowa City 24.4 KYIN Mason City 36.4 KHIN Red Oak 27.4 KSIN-TV Sioux City 32-4 KRIN Waterloo Kansas 19.2 KWKS Colby Smoky Hills Public Television January 2017 - present 21.2 KDCK Dodge City 9.2 KOOD Hays 3.2 KSWK Lakin 11.2 KTWU Topeka Washburn University current Kentucky 25.4 WKAS ASHLAND, KY Kentucky Authority for Educational Television January 2017 - present 53.4 WKGB-TV Bowling Green 54.4 WCVN-TV Covington 23.4 WKZT-TV Elizabethtown 35.4 WKHA Hazard 46.4 WKLE Lexington 15.4 WKPC-TV Louisville 35.4 WKMA-TV Madisonville 38.4 WKMR Morehead 21.4 WKMU Murray 31.4 WKOH Owensboro 52.4 WKON Owenton 29.4 WKPD Paducah 22.4 WKPI-TV Pikeville 29.4 WKSO-TV Somerset Louisiana 25.2 KLPA-TV Alexandria Louisiana Educational Television Authority January 2017 - present 27.2 WLPB-TV Baton Rouge 24.2 KLPB-TV Lafayette 24.2 KLTL-TV Lake Charles 13.2 KLTM-TV Monroe 24.2 KLTS-TV Shreveport 12.4 WYES-TV New Orleans pending Massachusetts 44.4 WGBX-TV23 Boston WGBH Educational Foundation January 16, 2017 - present 57.3 WGBY-TV24 Springfield Maryland 22.3 WMPT Annapolis Maryland Public Television MPT Select (day time)8 January 2017 - present 67.3 WMPB Baltimore 62.3 WFPT Frederick 31.3 WWPB Hagerstown 36.3 WGPT Oakland 28.3 WCPB Salisbury Maine 10.4 WCBB Augusta Maine Public Broadcasting January 2017 - present 26.4 WMEA-TV Biddeford 13.4 WMED-TV Calais 12.4 WMEB-TV Orono 10.4 WMEM-TV Presque Isle Michigan 6.2 WCML Alpena Central Michigan University January 16, 2017 - present 27.2 WCMV Cadillac 26.2 WCMU-TV Mount Pleasant 28.2 WCMZ-TV25 Flint January 16, 2017 - May 2017 19.4 WDCQ-TV Bad Axe Delta College current 56.2 WTVS Detroit Detroit Educational TV Foundation January 2017 - present 23.4 WKAR-TV East Lansing Michigan State University January 16, 2017 - present 13.2 WNMU (TV) Marquette Northern Michigan University January 2017 - present 35.5 WGVU-TV Grand Rapids Grand Valley State University pending 52.5 WGVK Kalamazoo Minnesota 10.5 KWCM-TV Appleton West Central Minnesota Educational TV pending 20.5 KSMN Worthington 9.3 KAWE Bemidji Northern Minnesota Public Television January 2017 - present 22.3 KAWB Brainerd 16.4 KCGE-DT Crookston Prairie Public Television 2.4 KTCA-TV St. Paul Twin Cities PBS Mississippi 19.2 WMAH-TV Biloxi Mississippi Public Broadcasting January 2017 - present 12.2 WMAE-TV Booneville 17.2 WMAU-TV Bude 23.2 WMAO-TV Greenwood 29.2 WMPN-TV Jackson 14.2 WMAW-TV Meridian 2.2 WMAB-TV Mississippi State 18.2 WMAV-TV Oxford Missouri 26.2 KOZJ Joplin Missouri State University January 2017 - present 21.2 KOZK Springfield 19.4 KCPT Kansas City Public TV 19, Inc. 6.4 KMOS-TV Sedalia University of Central Missouri 9.2 KETC St. Louis St. Louis Regional Public Media, Inc. Montana 16.2 KBGS-TV Billings Montana State University January 2017 - present 9.2 KUSM-TV Bozeman 10.2 KUHM-TV Helena 46.2 KUKL-TV Kalispell 11.2 KUFM-TV Missoula Nebraska 13-4 KTNE-TV Alliance Nebraska Educational Telecommunications pending 7.4 KMNE-TV Bassett 29.4 KHNE-TV Hastings 3.4 KLNE-TV Lexington 12.4 KUON-TV Lincoln 12.4 KRNE-TV Merriman 19.4 KXNE-TV Norfolk 9.4 KPNE-TV North Platte 26.4 KYNE-TV Omaha Nevada 10.3 KLVX Las Vegas Clark County School District pending 5.3 KNPB Reno Channel 5 Public Broadcasting North Carolina 33.2 WUNF-TV Asheville University of North Carolina January 2017 - present 27.3 WUNW Canton 04.2 WUNC-TV Chapel Hill 58.2 WUNG-TV Concord 02.2 WUND-TV Edenton 25.2 WUNK-TV Greenville 19.3 WUNM-TV Jacksonville 17.3 WUNE-TV Linville 31.2 WUNU Lumberton 36.3 WUNP-TV Roanoke Rapids 39.2 WUNJ-TV Wilmington 26.2 WUNL-TV Winston-Salem North Dakota 3.4 KBME-TV Bismarck Prairie Public Television January 2017 - present 25.4 KMDE Devils Lake 9.4 KDSE Dickinson 19.4 KJRE Ellendale 13.4 KFME Fargo 6.4 KSRE Minot 4.4 KWSE Williston New Jersey 13.2 WNET Newark Educational Broadcasting Corporation January 2017 - present New Mexico 5.2 KNME-TV Albuquerque University of New Mexico January 2017 - present New York 46.6 WSKG-TV Binghamton WSKG Public Telecommunications Council26 February 1, 2017 - 30.6 WSKA Corning 17.3 WNED-TV Buffalo Western New York Public Broadcasting Association pending 18.4 WNPI-DT Norwood St. Lawrence Valley Educational TV Council, Inc. January 2017 - present 16.4 WPBS-DT Watertown 57.3 WCFE-TV Plattsburgh Mountain Lake Public Telecommunications Council January 2017 - present 21.4 WXXI-TV Rochester WXXI Public Broadcasting Council February 2017 17.4 WMHT Schenectady January 2017 - present 24.4 WCNY-TV Syracuse Public Broadcasting Council of Central New York Ohio cable OU Telecommunications Center Athens Ohio University20 September 6, 1999 - Mornings & weekends 27.2 WBGU-TV Bowling Green Bowling Green State University current 25.5 WVIZ Cleveland Ideastream January 2017 - present 34.4 WOSU-TV Columbus WOSU Public Media pending 42.4 WOSU-TV Portsmouth 16.5 WPTD Dayton Public Media Connect January 2017 - present 14.3 WPTO Oxford 30.2 WGTE-TV Toledo Public Broadcasting Foundation of Northwest Ohio Oklahoma 12.4 KWET Cheyenne Oklahoma Educational Television Authority8 .4 (2006-2009) OETA OKLA .2 (day time: 2009-2013) .4 (2013-2017) January 16, 2017 - present 3.4 KOET Eufaula 13.4 KETA-TV Oklahoma City 11.4 KOED-TV Tulsa Cable OETA Kids Oklahoma City and Tulsa (2009-2013) Oregon 11.3 KOAB-TV BEND Oregon Public Broadcasting January 2017 - present 7.3 KOAC-TV Corvallis 29.3 KEPB-TV Eugene 13.3 KTVR La Grande 10.3 KOPB-TV Portland Pennsylvania 3.4 WPSU-TV Clearfield Penn State Public Media January 2017 - present 13.5 WQED Pittsburgh WQED Multimedia 44.2 WVIA-TV Scranton Northeast Pennsylvania Educational Television Association Puerto Rico 40.2 WMTJ Fajardo Ana G. Méndez University System current 26.2 WQTO Ponce South Carolina 14.4 WEBA-TV Allendale South Carolina Educational TV pending 16.4 WJWJ-TV Beaufort 7.4 WITV Charleston 35.4 WRLK-TV Columbia 23.4 WHMC Conway 33.4 WJPM-TV Florence 29.4 WNTV Greenville 38.4 WNEH Greenwood 30.4 WNSC-TV Rock Hill 49.4 WRET-TV Spartanburg 27.4 WRJA-TV Sumter South Dakota 16.4 KDSD-TV Aberdeen South Dakota Public Broadcasting January 2017 - present 08.4 KESD-TV Brookings 13.4 KPSD-TV Eagle Butte 11.4 KQSD-TV Lowry 8.4 KZSD-TV Martin 10.4 KTSD-TV Pierre 9.4 KBHE-TV Rapid City 23.4 KCSD-TV Sioux Falls 2.4 KUSD-TV Vermillion Tennessee 45.3 WTCI Chattanooga Greater Chattanooga Public Television January 2017 22.4 WCTE Cookeville pending 15.2 WKOP-TV Knoxville East Tennessee PBS January 2017 - present 2.2 WETP-TV Sneedville 11.2 WLJT-DT Lexington 10.3 WKNO Mempis Texas 02.2 KACV-TV Amarillo Amarillo College pending 18.4 KLRU Austin Capital of Texas Public Telecommunications Council January 2017 - present 46.2 KNCT Belton Central Texas College 12.3 KAMU-TV College Station Texas A&M University 13.2 KERA-TV Dallas North Texas Public Broadcasting 8.3 KUHT Houston University of Houston 5.3 KTTZ-TV Lubbock Texas Tech University 8.3 KLRN San Antonio Alamo Public Telecommunications Council pending Utah 07.3 KUED Salt Lake City University of Utah pending 18.3 KUEW St. George Virgina 15.3 WHRO-TV Hampton-Norfolk Hampton Roads Educational Telecommunications Association January 2017 - present 15.3 WBRA-TV Roanoke Blue Ridge PBS Virgin Island 12.2 WTJX-TV Charlotte Amalie Virgin Islands Public Broadcasting System January 2017 - present Vermont 33.4 WETK Burlington Vermont PBS January 2017 - present 28.4 WVER Rutland 20.4 WVTB St. Johnsbury 41.4 WVTA Windsor Washington 9.2 KCTS-TV Seattle Cascade Public Media pending 47.2 KYVE Yakima 7.4 KSPS-TV SPOKANE KSPS Public TV Wisconsin 38.4 WPNE-TV Green Bay Wisconsin Public Television January 2017 - present 31.4 WHLA-TV La Crosse 21.4 WHA-TV Madison 28.4 WHWC-TV Menomonie 36.4 WLEF-TV Park Falls 20.4 WHRM-TV Wausau 10.3 WMVS Milwaukee Milwaukee Area Technical College West Virginia 9.3 WSWP-TV Grandview West Virginia Public Broadcasting January 2017 - present 33.3 WVPB-TV Huntington 24.3 WNPB-TV Morgantown Wyoming 6.3 KPTW CASPER Central Wyoming College pending 4.3 KCWC-DT Lander 8.3 KWYP-DT Laramie